eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Price
Andrea Price made her first appearance on 1994 She is portrayed by Cindy O'Callaghan. Storylines Andrea Price, played by Cindy O'Callaghan, is the mother of Natalie Price. During 1994 and 1995 she lives at 87 George Street with Natalie. Although she isn't seen often on screen, she is referred to regularly by her daughter and depicted as the "mother from hell". After Natalie has an affair with Ricky Butcher — her best friend, Bianca Jackson's boyfriend — Andrea sends her to her sister's in Basingstoke in February 1995 to avoid the wrath of the Jackson family. Sometime later, Andrea also leaves Walford to move near to the rest of the Price family. Natalie had not spoken to her mother for several years before they are reunited in August 1999 by Natalie's meddling fiancé, Barry Evans. Natalie had always had a tempestuous relationship with her boozy mother. Andrea favoured her eldest daughter Susie Price and would constantly make it clear that Natalie wasn't good enough. Things have not improved in the time since they have been apart, and upon Natalie's arrival Andrea gets extremely drunk and proceeds to embarrass and humiliate her in front of Barry. She picks holes in her appearance, brands her a waste of space, and blames her for her own fleeting looks, her failure to make it as a singer and even for the break-up of her marriage to Natalie's father. Upon witnessing Andrea's true colours and seeing how upset she made Natalie, Barry prohibits her from having any part in their lives. However, in November of that year, Andrea turns up on Natalie's doorstep. She has won some money playing bingo and wants to help pay for Natalie's wedding. Natalie is opposed to the idea, but she is struggling to fund the wedding so she begrudgingly accepts. Andrea proceeds to take over the whole organisation of the wedding, concocting themes and colour codes, which only infuriates an already stressed Natalie. Andrea manages to offend Natalie's future father-in-law, Roy Evans, by goading him for not paying anything towards the wedding, which causes a huge row between Andrea and Roy's wife, Pat Evans, who is already offended after Andrea tells her that she has bad taste. On Natalie's joint hen night with Melanie Healy in Amsterdam, Andrea, true to form, gets extremely drunk and delights in making a fool of her daughter yet again. After chatting Barry up (who is also there on his stag night) and cruelly telling Natalie that he is having second thoughts, she proceeds to kiss him right in front of her. Natalie is devastated, but the final straw comes when she discovers that her mother has arranged an Adam and Eve themed wedding. Horrified, Natalie calls off the wedding, after which Barry banishes Andrea from their lives for a second time. Natalie and Barry manage to patch things up and marry on New Years Eve. Andrea attends, but despite her best efforts, she is restrained from having anything to do with the wedding. Appearances 1994 * 1995 *Episode 1097 (23 February 1995) 1999 * Episode 1820 (16 August 1999) * Episode 1821 (17 August 1999) * Episode 1822 (19 August 1999) * Episode 1863 (16 November 1999) * Episode 1864 (17 November 1999) * Episode 1869 (29 November 1999) * Episode 1870 (30 November 1999) * Episode 1871 (2 December 1999) * Episode 1872 (6 December 1999) * Episode 1873 (7 December 1999) * Episode 1874 (9 December 1999) * Episode 1875 (13 December 1999) * Episode 1876 (14 December 1999) * Episode 1877 (16 December 1999) * Episode 1878 (20 December 1999) * Episode 1880 (23 December 1999) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multiple Characters same Actor Category:Past Characters Category:Residents of 87 George Street Category:Price Family Category:1994 Arrivals Category:1999 Departures Category:1952 Births Category:Low Quality Images